


Изучение

by djulian13, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Out of Character, Post-Star Trek Beyond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djulian13/pseuds/djulian13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один прекрасный день Ухуре приходит в голову идея изучить язык, на котором говорит Джейла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изучение

В Академии Джейле было легко. За годы своего проживания в U.S.S. «Франклин» она прекрасно изучила строение кораблей Федерации. Библиотеки же было достаточно для получения прекрасных знаний в области физики и инженерии. С трофейными образцами клингонских или ромуланских кораблей пришлось повозиться. Их она изучала дольше всего: врага нужно было знать в лицо. Просматривать его рентгеновским взглядом, если она собиралась служить на «Энтерпрайз» вместе с легендарной командой, которой когда-то помогла. Собиралась делать это и дальше. А для этого нужно было быть готовой ко всем потенциальным опасностям и чрезвычайным ситуациям. Даже к тому, что, придётся чинить «Хищную птицу» клингонов и вести их от Денеба на Землю с остановкой в районе Вулкана.  
  
С выпускными экзаменами она справилась без особых затруднений. Затем следовало распределение на корабли. Здесь был самый простой этап. На столе у адмирала лежало ходатайство капитана Кирка, подкреплённое подписью старшего офицера инженерной службы Скотта. Джеймс Ти и Монтгомери Скотти продолжали заботиться о ней. До той самой поры, пока она не поступила к ним под крыло. Её определили в бета-смену рядовым служащим. Это было настолько логично, что она усмотрела в этом руку Спока. Впрочем, чуть позже капитан объяснил ей всё сам: Скотти повышали в звании, и ему понадобился помощник, которым должен был стать недавний кадет из бета-смены, не занимавший никакой значимой должности. Естественно, на это место решили пристроить Джейлу. Расчёт был идеальным и, что самое главное, оправдался.  
  
Самым неприятным, с чем ей пришлось столкнуться, было то, что Скотти ревностно оберегал «Энтерпрайз», не очень-то допуская к ней стажёров. Ей он это истолковал в другой манере. Это был его дом, и чтобы стать в нём своим, нужно было прожить там не один день. К тому же, ему был нужен человек… кто-то, кто мыслил, как он, знал об инженерном столько же, сколько он, но при этом был на мостике и мог лично общаться с капитаном, донося до него мысли старшего инженера. Так Джейла оказалась среди знакомых лиц. Среди своей новой старой семьи. Или старой новой семьи. Странный у землян был язык всё-таки.  
  
Как только капитан подписал приказ о её переводе на мостик, стало легче. Кирк даже кресло ей принёс с корабельного склада, посадив рядом с лейтенантом Ухурой. В противном случае, как он пошутил в частном разговоре с Боунзом, у него бы глаза разбежались. А так – и Спока можно было смерить, и на девушек полюбоваться. Четырёхлетняя чехарда постоянных передислокаций для Джейлы наконец закончилась. Она со спокойной душой сидела, закинув ногу на ногу, периодически отвечая на вызовы Скотти, обеспечивая понимание между ним и Кирком и иногда бегая в инженерное. Если наступала совсем уж чрезвычайная ситуация. Настолько чрезвычайная, что Скотти мог позволить ей дотронуться до какой-нибудь детальки его драгоценной «Энтерпрайз».  
  
Она несла вахту всё то время, пока её начальник работал в инженерном. Почти постоянно. С перерывами на пятичасовой сон. Что ж, она не жаловалась. В редкие свободные от работы часы она запиралась у себя в каюте и совершенствовала свои боевые навыки. Книги она успевала читать и во время смены. А вот ногами помахать на мостике не слишком получалось. Можно было задеть кого-нибудь невзначай, а обижать друзей почём зря она не хотела. В каюте было куда удобнее. К тому же, музыку, проследовавшую за ней весь путь от далёкой уже туманности до личных апартаментов на борту флагмана Звёздного Флота, здесь можно было включать на полную громкость, не опасаясь того, что она навредит кораблю или ушам команды. Жизнь наладилась.  
  
В один прекрасный день, правда, звукоизоляция дала сбой и несколько ударов барабана всё-таки вырвались в коридор, когда открылась дверь. Джейла, резко развернувшись, выключила музыку и, встав на изготовку, приготовилась встречать нежданного визитёра боем. Рефлекс, выработанный за годы жизни в постоянном ожидании врага.  
  
Правда, тут же она выпрямилась по стойке «смирно», увидев перед собой старшего офицера.  
  
– Лейтенант Ухура.  
  
– Вольно, энсин Джейла.  
  
– Тебе что-то нужно?  
  
– Да.  
  
Ухура поражалась этой способности переходить от подчёркнутого почтения к дружеской фамильярности.  
  
– Джейла, ты помнишь свой язык?  
  
– Язык моего рода? Приблизительно. Я не говорила на нём с тех пор, как умер мой отец.  
  
– Ты можешь сказать мне пару слов на нём?  
  
– Да, – далее был набор звуков, который даже слух Ухуры распознал далеко не сразу. – Всё?  
  
– Нет. Я хочу изучить его, а для этого мне нужен носитель.  
  
– Ты хочешь, чтобы я тебе помогла?  
  
– Да. Именно этого я и хочу. Может, пройдём в мою каюту? У меня всё там.  
  
– Как скажешь, Ухура, – пожала плечами Джейла и сама пошла первой. Поразительно. Кто-то счёл бы предложение Нийоты наглым, нарушающим личное пространство. А Джейла даже проводить не попросила. Тем, наверное, даже лучше.  
  
Вздохнув, она направилась следом. Путь был недолгим – два метра. Когда они пришли, Джейла вычислила стул, который ей должны были предложить, и села на него в своей привычной манере. Ухура вздохнула: хорошо, что она хотя бы носила брюки. Ноги, конечно, и без того выглядели притягательно: длинные, прямые, сильные. Да ещё и обутые в ботфорты на каблуках. И хорошо. Носи она платье – шествия на мостик и мимо её каюты никогда бы не заканчивались. А пока что даже капитан Кирк перед её чарами устоял. Но он после расставания с Нийотой Спока в принципе стал куда воздержаннее. Ухура понятия не имела, как эти два события связаны, но о чём-то определённо догадывалась. Впрочем, что там было с личной жизнью у её бывшего, её уже не волновало. Вот тот гласный, который столь томно и громко произнесла Джейла, её интересовал куда больше.  
  
– Начнём с простого. У вас был алфавит или что-нибудь в этом духе?  
  


***

  
  
Они могли сидеть так час или два, прежде чем Нийота собирала достаточно материала на день, или пока Джейла не отпрашивалась спать. Ухура отпускала её не без сожаления. В конце концов, спустя пару недель таких посиделок, они уже могли говорить на ее языке, который чем-то даже напоминал африканские. Как-нибудь нужно было попробовать их сопоставить. Как-нибудь. А пока что Ухура просто пополняла свой словарный запас. Она уже не просто изучала язык, она начинала овладевать им, возвращая к этому и одного из последних его носителей.  
  
Они быстро стали хорошими подругами, сами толком не понимая, как. Две молодые, сильные, но одинокие женщины, они имели много общего. Хотя бы то, что Нийота так и не избавилась от привычки посматривать на ноги Джейлы, а та обнаружила у неё хороший вкус к выбору коротких платьев. Вслух, впрочем, ничего из этого не озвучивалось.  
  
Как и то, что Джейла стала ночевать у Ухуры. Просто потому, что к концу бесед выматывалась и пару раз просто засыпала прямо на столе. Раздевать ее вынужденная соседка не решалась.  
  
Доклад её уже давно был готов, даже заключение с выводами написано. Только беседы на почти мёртвом языке велись по-прежнему. Бегло, с активным изобретением новых слов и постоянным совершенствованием уровня владения. И в один из таких диалогов громом прозвучал вопрос Джейлы:  
  
– Ухура, ты считаешь меня красивой?  
  
В очередной раз оставалось только поразиться. Чувство такта отсутствовало напрочь. Вопросы в лоб, но хоть честно. Что ж, они всегда были правдивы друг с другом.  
  
– Да. Только, Джейла… тебе бы к Скотти с этим, наверное.  
  
– Скотти считает красивой «Энтерпрайз», а Джеймс Ти – того, кто считал красивой тебя.  
  
– Подожди, – повела головой Ухура. – Я правильно тебя поняла? У вас в языке «считать красивой» имеет подтекст, о котором я сейчас думаю? Если так, то… – договорить она не успела. Джейла отвернулась и пошла к выходу. Как когда-то она сама ушла от Спока.  
  
Судьба любила такие клише.  
  
– Не считаешь, – тихо проговорила Джейла.  
  
– Стой, – развернула её Ухура. Она считала. И не просто красивой, а чертовски привлекательной во всём – от внешности до характера. Ценила её верность, отходчивость, откровенность. Не говоря уже об очаровательной фамильярной ненавязчивости. – Считаю. Просто я, – она перевела дыхание, глядя прямо в большие жёлтые глаза, с надеждой на неё смотревшие. – Не думала, что ты считаешь красивой меня.  
  
– Ты ошибалась, – Джейла употребила забавный случай прошедшего времени своего языка, в переводе превративший фразу в «я прощаю тебя». – Считаю.  
  
Случай ответить Ухуре представился не скоро.


End file.
